Home Visit
by Elle-chan101
Summary: The long awaited and very short sequel I have planned to A Slice of Royal Life. Here, she has a family, a mastery of magic and wants to come by, grab her voice and go. Ready for some long awaited fun?
1. Chapter 1

Should We Go?

Prologue

The land of Enchantia never seemed to change aside from prospering under Roland's rule. Even now, after returning home it was just the same. The cold, yet gentle breeze brushing the colorful autumn leaves to the ground. The grass that still was green but covered in leaves that had fallen. The normal flowing gowns and clothes exchanged for warmer clothes in the brisk air. It had been years and in those years and thinking that maybe they'd send a search party or something. Well suffice to say, it was proven wrong. After a few days into the year of leaving, none came searching and none came a knocking on her day after a full year. Allowing her the chance to forcefully teleport an old friend to join her on the escapade of magic and mystery and on the way. Well making him human and having a kid. One but one was enough with how often they traveled.

Now though, now after the years of learning any and every single spell. The family was back to their roots. Something not expected but not exactly planned either. There was nothing wrong going back. It was just something they didn't think would be a good thing to stay long. She loved her home but she was here for one reason. Her only child was born with no voice. Due to her having none at all. It was devastating and made her heartbreaking. Knowing full well that it was her fault for not going back sooner for her voice. Even if Todd, her fox friend now turned human and married to her, said should couldn't blame herself. Even without the magical aspect, it was bound to randomly happen to anyone. Whether they were magically endowed or not. It was still wracked her with guilt but she was gonna have to live with that.

She was able to teach her silent magic and boy...her daughter was a pro. Now it was time to come home and get back what she needed most. Her voice and only because Todd misses it. Especially since he did want to be able to talk to her and hear her sing. She bragged, for once, that she had a decent voice before giving it up. Seeing as her sister probably didn't need it by now or at least wasn't using it. Not that she was aware of what had changed since her departure. At least looks wise, this castle and its city still seemed to thrive. No doubt Roland and her mother made many new laws to keep the land as happy as it was. She did wonder for a few years after leaving how the other kingdoms did fair with how spoiled the many children were. The thoughts didn't last long though. None bother to befriend her and when she did have to travel to their lands to learn their magic well...it wasn't as great as her home kingdom. It was worse and she was willing to bet it was because they never reeled in the future kings or queens.

"Think they'll judge you now Sofia?" Todd's voice asked making her look towards him.

His eyes locked on the castle that used to be his old hunting grounds. She looked back to it as their daughter was staring at it too. No doubt wondering why she'd leave such a thing behind. Todd didn't mention royalty to her but seeing as their young one didn't really grow up with a title along her name well. She ended up like her mother. Princess bothered her and so did have to wear a tiara and stuff. She didn't mind the dresses but they could have no poof. They could have...beading, lace and such just no poof. Todd was like Sofia though fashion wise. He would make himself look good but always very simple. So long as they could look well dressed without all that rich fabric clinging to their skin.

"Or perhaps," Todd spoke once more, making her look back to him. "You aren't associated with the title many bestowed upon you once you learned all you learned, Ms. Merlin."

She just shrugged and held up her broom to show they had start heading to the castle. Hoping to make this trip relatively fast. One to keep herself from entering a world she didn't want to enter once again. The other to make sure her family didn't pressure her or her own family into staying. She loved them. There was no doubt about it but she wasn't ready to come back home for good. There was just too much outside the walls to go and see. A crown would keep her and maybe even her baby girl from seeing it. Her daughter enjoyed the sights they found or would discover. It thrilled her to know that her baby girl wanted to just keep going and this stop was hopefully going to be a short one.

"Well then, I'll take your silence as a yes. Something I will not miss by the by. Once we get your voice back, I demand...a private concert," He said making her just smirk at the demand. "I have been dying to hear you sing and I want to hear you sing and I know our daughter wants to hear you sing."

Sofia would have laughed if she could but went with a nod to show she agreed. He did earn it after all these years. Granted...he was once a fox and all but she made him human. So, no trouble there. They could suck it because she was happy with him.

"Well, lets hope they don't mind a drop in visit," Todd sighed.

* * *

 **Could it be!? The prologue to a short sequel!?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Finally. An update for this story. Sorry it took so long. I had to think of who's view I wanted to go with. So I picked Amber's thoughts and view.**

* * *

Sofia's Home

Chapter 1

The castle around her and James suddenly got busy. The day started off so quietly for them. The twins were inside due to the colder weather coming with books to read and lessons about the future kingdoms and their changes. Their father and mother didn't want them to be behind with how things could change. They asked for books from all across their world and neighboring kingdoms. It was a lot to read but they had to. James as was already a great reader and way ahead of her skill wise. Amber didn't read much in her youth though. Her appalling behavior made sure she'd pay for that now of all times. Well it also helped her learn how bad she really was. The day Sofia left was when she vowed she would change her ways. IF and when Sofia returned, she wanted to be a better person. James didn't help her either. Her father and mother was too busy too so she took her own step forward and did so. She was still cocky at times and still could be bratty but it was rare for her to burst out like a child.

James comments to her change were nice and helped her try and keep herself in line. For the sake of her mother, Sofia and for her own desire to show Sofia that her hard work wasn't in vain. She made her promise to treat her mother with kindness. It was hard and she would admit to that everyday for the rest of her life. It was easy now because she loved her mother dearly. The years showed her why Sofia was so protective of her as well. Miranda was the kind of mother any child would want. Supportive, friendly, caring and kind with that stern yet gentle care to her and James. It didn't help her guilt over how horrible she was as a child. What did help was what she asked of her father. A simple demand too. She was to dress herself, feed herself, cook and other things Sofia did on her own. To learn how to better herself and who she would be as an adult and do so before it became too late for her. It worked and he allowed it.

After living like her stepsister, she learned her lesson and earned enough points to be forgiven for some of the things she said and did. There was still many, many things that she refused to be forgiven for. One being Sofia leaving and the other being how she treated the queen. The rest she could earn but not those two. Not until she had Sofia judge her progress and without her there, then she could never be forgiven.

"My princess, My prince, please hurry and clean up. We have company," Bailywick told them, voice chipper about this special guest.

The twins stood and hurried back to their rooms. Spotting their mother and father in their own room getting into clean gowns as well. If their parents had to change then it had to be someone of great importance. A knight maybe? Maybe a prince and a king come to ask for Amber's hand in marriage? She hoped it was not the case but if it had to be done then she would do her duty and marry the man since she was of age to marry someone. Well, she was 25 so long over due to actually be married but it was because many didn't want to marry her now. There was never a given reason but it was their loss. Shaking her thoughts away from that while reaching her room. Amber thought back to how Bailywick sounded.

The guest was clearly important. A knight would make sense. A king and prince would make sense but so would a princess and a queen. Even a royal family would make sense. There was also the other options of a talented magic user, bearing a gift. A musician that was known among all the kingdoms. It could be anything and as she got into a better looking dress and shoes, it had her curious. So much so, she grabbed her crown and headed out with it in her hand. When running in heels began to hurt, she took them off and ran down the hall to the throne room. Stopping long enough to put the shoes back on and the crown on her head. Quickly fixing her gown and appearance before opening the doors. Needless to say, once the doors opened, she froze.

The guest was Sofia. Holding a child in her arms, a daughter no less with a man who had his arm around her shoulders. The man talking to her as if he could carry one sided conversation with no trouble at all. Even Sofia looked as if she could contort and speak with her emotions only. No voice needed to communicate. Her stepsister's daughter though looked like she was in the same boat but probably by birth. Or perhaps, because of Sofia letting her keep her voice to keep her mother safe...her thoughts stopped there. That had to be why! Because she was so horrible to the queen and didn't learn her lesson sooner. Sofia's daughter suffered. She had to make it up to her sister even more now. There was no way Amber could be allowed to be forgiven. Clearing her throat gently, Sofia and her husband turned and spotted her. Both bowing to her as she walked over and bowed back.

"Welcome home Sofia. Mother and father will be here soon. As will James for now, I must...return something to you," She said. "I will be back with Cedric and once he helps me I hope...I have earned the right to be forgiven. For all my transactions and attitude towards you during our childhood."

Turning away, she swiftly left and passed James and her mother. Telling them that she would be back. Not even her dad stopped her from heading to where Cedric's tower was. He sighed though and she heard him tell her to hurry it along. Their guest couldn't wait. She promised him that she would. At least, best as she could. Cedric wasn't one for being rushed but she wasn't going to give the sorcerer a chance to protest. It was gonna be her going in, grabbing him by the arm and pulling him to the throne room. No chance to defy her or waste time. She would explain on the way to him. If need be, even mention Sofia's name the minute she grabbed his arm. He did help her in the past so maybe he would again. It was the hope. Especially since he never cared for her antics and was one of the few who wanted her to suffer for what happened with Sofia. As she headed up the steps, she met the sorcerer on his way down.

"So, I take you heard who is back?" She asked turning and walking alongside him.

"Yes and I am going to give her the voice she gave to you back," Cedric looked at Amber while speaking. "When she gets it back. Show her her respect. Her magic is strong. Stronger than it ever was before."

Amber would have asked what he meant by that. Yet when he looked at her and said those words, she could sense an overwhelming amount of pride and envy from him. The sorcerer was clearly envious towards Sofia and he had every right. She left him a thank you note and a personal that remained in his grasp without ever telling the king or queen was what written to him. Amber guessed since he and Sofia both had a gift for magic though. It was related to that. Like some promise to return one day as a powerful magic user maybe. Now was the day she and her family would finally hear about the contents of the letter. It was her hope and it was a high hope but she would hold her tongue. As they approached the throne room, they heard her mother and father greeting Sofia and their granddaughter home. When they walked through, Amber stopped while Cedric walked on to the king's side. Miranda was holding Sofia and from what she saw, crying. Sofia returning the tight hug but her face was hidden.

When the king pulled them apart to let Cedric in. Amber saw the queen wipe tears away with Sofia doing the same. The envious wizard suddenly speaking and getting everyone's attention as Amber felt the added voice Sofia gave her leave as well as the singing talent she had. After the spell was over though, they all waited to see if it worked. Thankfully, they didn't wait long. Sofia spoke up after so many years of being silent.

"So was it worth the wait Todd?" Sofia spoke towards her husband, who seemed stunned at how gentle yet low her voice was. "I can give you that personal concert you asked for now."

"...if we weren't here, I would ask for it right now," Todd joked, taking Sofia's hands into his own. "I have missed your voice so much. It's wonderful to hear it once more."

"It is. You are staying right Sofia?" The queen said, getting Sofia's attention. "I know you hate the castle and the royal life but at least stay awhile. I want to hear all of what you have seen, what you have learned. All of it."

"I was planning on staying but only for a few days mom and that is final," Sofia told her. "I like traveling and we actually have our own home to return elsewhere."

"You have your own home? Where? Which kingdom is it in?" Amber asks, excited to know where she could finally visit her.

"It's not in a kingdom. It is across the sea but nowhere near any kingdoms so...we live free lives without anyone telling us how to live or what to do," Todd told Amber. "I mean no offense to any rulers or to you but we prefer to be very private about where we live and how we live and how we raise our Terra."

Amber looked to where his hand was gesturing when he said Terra. It was pointed to the young girl in Sofia's arms. So that was the young girl's name. She looked a lot like her sister. There was signs that Todd was her father like the hair color and eye shape but the rest was Sofia. It was hard to ignore how cute Terra looked though. This girl would be a heart breaker when she got older. Bailywick speaking up broke her thoughts on the future. Saying that it was time they allowed the guests to relax in their room until dinner was ready. Since no one argued with him and Sofia didn't object to it. He led her and Todd out of the room. Leaving Miranda, Amber, Roland and James to talk about what they would ask Sofia and how they would ask her to avoid making her leave again. In the end though, James made the point of Sofia leaving anyways. She clearly loved how she was living free of any rules or laws around her or on her. To take that away and force her to come back would just make her leave and never return. It would also put them all on her "must avoid" list. Something Miranda didn't want to happen. They all made a promise to one another though. To talk with Sofia as long as she was here and then say goodbye without forcing any guilt on her when she left.

Easier said than done.


	3. Chapter 3

Farewell

Chapter 2

A loud, excited knocked on their bedroom door had Todd and Sofia up and grumbling. Whoever chose to woke them before either was ready would pay if the news wasn't dire. Since Terra was still asleep, it had to be a family death or of higher importance to avoid Todd's grouchy didn't mind but they became troublesome when he was rudely awoken. The knocking went off again when both tried to get back to sleep and got him out of bed first. Storming over and opening the door to see James happily standing next to a woman. A princess judging from the sparkling Tiara on her head.

"I couldn't wait to tell you two but I am engaged to a girl I have been dying for you and Sofia to meet and I got better news but that will have to wait." He says but the smile faded at Todd's glare. "Oh...you sleep in...don't you?"

"Unlike you royals, we actually get up at a decent hour but since we are awake now. We'll deal. Just think before you wake us up," Todd states then slammed the door in James's face. A giggle had him look over to Sofia. "You are just as guilty at being a grouch to my dear."

"Guilty as charged," She laughs, covering her smile with one hand. "But at least I know not to wake our Terra up."

Their young one as rubbing the sleep from her eyes at the moment. Even as Todd walked back over, apologizing to her for being so loud. He usually let Terra sleep in since she didn't go to school for magic and learned other skills like math and such from him and her mother since there was no one there to tell her she didn't have a right to learn it.

"Forgive me, I forgot how light a sleeper you are." He sighs picking her up. "How about...we cut this visit short after this. It...sounds like things are going to be busy and I don't want to be around when they do."

"It also may have to make us stay longer than we should," Sofia agrees as she got out of bed. "After today, we leave and get home before anything stops us."

"Agreed, better make the most of today." Todd smiles then groans. "I am not gonna enjoy this."

"Neither will we, love. Neither will we," Sofia whines.

* * *

The trio headed to the main dining hall where James and his bride to be both seemed to be happily talking to Miranda, Roland and Amber. She had Hugo next to her in fact. Arm hooked with his and a serious but content smile. Lots of news and important ones from the looks of it to make them send a single look to one another. If Sofia guessed then not only was James going to get married soon but Amber probably got an arranged marriage to finally become a queen. Fair enough, she was older than the age to have been married. Why did they have to announce it now? Couldn't this have waited until after they had left? If anything, this just made her realize how much she loved her private home life. In fact, had she not left...Terra never would have come into this world. She wouldn't be this happy.

"Ah, Sofia, Todd. Great timing. James and me have a couple royal proclamations to announce. Ones that I hope make your day a good start." Roland says. "First off, Amber has finally got a match. Me and Miranda as well as Hugo's father have decided they should marry."

"It's an honor," Amber nods.

"It is," Hugo agrees, then bows to Sofia. "It's been a long time since we have talked. I look forward to becoming part of your family Princess."

"It's Sophia," Todd corrected.

Amber kept Hugo from correcting Todd back with a quick squeeze to let James and his fiance talk. No doubt this would be the last time Sofia would come here so the moment of silence would be needed to avoid tension and avoid the chance of no happy farewells.

"Okay everyone. First off, I took a page from your book Sofia. Marrying a royal is nice but...I have to be honest. This...is Lucinda the witch." His father and mother backed away but He held Lucinda's hand while she and Sofia locked eyes.

She didn't even recognize her witch friend. The witch hat and dress attire was now a proper dress with heels instead of boots. Her black hair was even styled in the hairs styles of royalty. It was nice to see all her good deeds finally pay off and the fact that James just seemed to love her for who she was made the two a great couple.

"That's not all, she and I are going to be parents. I am under no spell either father. I love her and I want her as my queen when I take over the kingdom." James says standing his ground.

"I wish you all the luck in the world and love," Sofia told him and Lucinda. "You two are gonna be great rulers."

"I agree," Amber nods.

"I trust his judgement," Hugo spoke up. "James has always had a level head."

"Then...I have to let this wedding go as planned," The king sighs, but then smiled at Lucinda. "Welcome Princess Lucinda to my family."

"It's nice to be in it sire. I hope I can provide James with an heir," She bows. "Girls...run in my family though as a warning. Boys aren't lucky in that department."

"I am sure you will bring him much joy with any child you two bear." Roland says to her.

"And on that note, we'll be taking our leave," Sofia says getting their attention. "Two royal weddings will invite trouble for us and a far longer stay than planned."

"Besides, Terra doesn't do well in crowds and we won't overstress her. I am sorry but we must leave before this castle gets too crowded. We locked Sofia's room up though so we can keep that as a room should we come and visit...when the royal wedding and happiness has died down."

"All I ask is to see you when I can Sofia. I miss you," Roland sighs. "I never got to know you that much."

"You did, I promise," She told him. "You are my dad. You knew me the moment you and mom met. I am not that complicated to understand."

Roland let out a light chuckle, "how accurate you are honey. Please come and visit again soon. When all this heat dies down."

"We will, promise." They nod.

* * *

 **Why is this the final chapter? I will tell you why. I have a final installment for this series. I am working on it as you finish reading this. It will involve Terra mostly. Please hold out as I work out final kinks and details.**


End file.
